


Ultraviolence

by catflowers



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflowers/pseuds/catflowers
Summary: Tweek and Craig get into the fight the other kids at South Park Elementary pressured them into. AU of the Tweek Vs Craig episode.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Lana Del Rey's album, Ultraviolence. It's got some sweet tunes and I feel it captures the dark side of Tweek and Craig's dynamics together. Make sure to read the tags. Apologize for shit spelling, I'm typing this all out on mobile and I'm not 100% used to this.

Tweek was in pain. Sure, Eric had taken him to training to make him stronger. But was it really such a good idea when it's like a fight with Craig? He had a hard black bruise from where he got punched. Was this all worth it for the amusement of his friends? Nobody ever seemed to listen or care of what Tweek thought about the fight. Somehow the whole school became enamored with the idea of them two fighting after school, and Tweek couldn't find the will to decline even though he despites fighting.  
"AAAGH! I can't do this! I don't want to fight Craig!" Tweek screamed.  
"No, Tweek you don't get it! Me and Kyle have a deal! And I NEED to win this fight or every kid at South Park Elementary will think I'm some kinda faggot. Plus, I don't want to lose to a jew!" Eric insisted. "Ah! Okay fine, Eric!" "Fight back, Tweek. Let the rage flow through you." Eric coaxed.  
Whatever. Tweek punched Eric as hard as he could. "Good job." Eric muttered as he fell to the floor with a thump.

Meanwhile, Craig was training like a madman with Kyle. Craig wanted to prove that he was worthy of the title of the champ in this school fight. He was confident that he was capable of beating Tweek. Kyle's boxing classes with Jimbo and Ned had training. And they were about to settle this shit for good afterschool. Kyle's voice interrupted the class boxing as Craig stopped punching the bright red boxing bag. "Craig, don't you want to take y'know, a break or something? You've been fighting for a while and you seem livid. Maybe you need to cool down.".  
"No, Kyle! I know you have a ton of pride in this and I must work hard if I am to emerge victorious. I need to keep up as there's a lot to learn." "C'mon Craig. You are exhausted, and you don't really want to pass out. It'll mess up our plans for tomorrow. I need you to beat Cartman's sorry ass and like prove that we are better. You did well." Kyle said with pride, smiling at Craig. "Well, okay I guess. If you say so." Craig huffed. Jimbo chimed in. "You did amazing, Craig! You did well, kiddo! Right, Ned?" "Yes, Craig will win for sure." Ned's voicebox croaked. 

The next day at school was long as Tweek was anxious. He was jumping in his seat as Mr. Garrison monotonously went on about a question. "Hmm Mr. Hat? Who do you think I should call on the next one? Tweek, are you listening?" Tweek twitched as he spoke. "Yes. AHHHH!!" "Then you should be able to tell me what 5+2 is." He said firmly. "8? AAAAHH Sorry I'm just too nervous." "No, Tweek it's seven. Now let me explain why." Tweek tuned Mr. Garrison out and stared at the clocks ticking hands. Two hours later he was in front of the school with the entire school watching him. Face to face with Craig. Craig was super buff and Tweek didn't really know what to do. But the crowd was cheering. And there was no backing down. Tweek approached Craig and kissed him hard. Craig's eyes went wide as Tweek pulled down Craig's zipper and his penis flopped out of his trousers after Tweek took off Craig's underwear. Everyone in the school was shocked. "Ew, how fucking gay! Tweek, what the fuck?" Eric screamed angrily Kyle didn't seem to mind though. "Craig, do something! Beat the shit out of Tweek." But Craig was paralyzed and he was grabbing at Craig's erect cock as it came with pleasure and Craig moaned. Tweek sucked on it as the cum filled his mouth. Craig stayed still and he couldn't fight it off. His urges, he'd felt it since it was a kid. Craig climaxed in Tweek's mouth as his eyes went wide. Kenny got trampled by the tampede of students clamouring to watch the fight. He was brutally injured by the crowd stepping all over him as the crowd was astounded at what Tweek and Craig were doing. Kenny screams were muffled as he died calling of help. Turns out they both won in the end and Tweek and Craig fell in love for the rest of elementary school. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't the happiest ending with them. I just watched this episode like a day ago so sorry if it isn't completely played out like it did in the episode. It's just a simple one shot without the arc with Mr. Adler and his wife. I felt like this episode was really sad when I watched it the first time.


End file.
